diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jennette McCurdy
thumb Jennette McCurdy (ur. 26 czerwca 1992 w Garden Grove) – amerykańska aktorka i piosenkarka. Znana z serialu telewizyjnego, stacji Nickelodeon iCarly. Wystąpiła także m.in. w takich serialach jak: Zoey 101, Zwariowany świat Malcolma, Will & Grace, Życie przede wszystkim, True Jackson, Potyczki Amy czy Sam i Cat. Spis treści ukryj 1 Kariera aktorska 2 Muzyka 3 Życie prywatne 4 Dyskografia 4.1 Albumy 4.2 Single 5 Filmografia 6 Nominacje i Nagrody Kariera aktorska Listopad 2008 – 62. akademia Mother Goose Parade w San Diego Jennette McCurdy postanowiła zostać aktorką, po obejrzeniu filmu Star Wars, zainspirowana rolą Harrisona Forda1. Po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w telewizji w 2000, gdy pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków serialu MADtv. Dało jej to szansę na pokazanie talentu aktorskiego, szczególnie zaś umiejętności komicznych. W 2001 wystąpiła w japońskim filmie science-fiction – Shadow Fury, gdzie wcieliła się w postać Anny Markov, natomiast w 2002 zagrała w jednym z odcinków serialu telewizyjnego CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas. W latach 2003-2004 McCurdy pojawiła się w produkcjach Karen Sisco i Zwariowany świat Malcolma oraz Breaking Dawn, Tygrysi rejs, czy Życie przede wszystkim. Jej zdolności aktorskie zostały docenione – za rolę w ostatnim z tych filmów została nominowana, w 2005, do Young Artist Award2. Po sukcesie, jaki odniosła w Życie przede wszystkim, zagrała w Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Medium i Potyczki Amy. Wystąpiła również w serialu telewizyjnym Odległy front oraz filmie See Anthony Run. W 2006 Jennette McCurdy zagrała w Against Type, pojawiła się również w jednym z odcinków popularnego serialu Will & Grace. Na początku 2007 zagrała w 3 odcinkach Lincoln Heights oraz Ostatni dzień lata. W filmie Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks odegrała rolę głównej bohaterki. W 2008 McCurdy wystąpiła w filmie Minor Details, a w 2009 zagrała w amerykańskim serialu komediowym True Jackson, VP, jako Pinky Turzo2. W 2010 roku Jennette wraz ze swoimi rówieśnikami z serialu iCarly dostała nagrodę w Kids Choice Awards za ulubiony program TV. Sukces ten powtórzyła i 2011 roku serial iCarly dostał nagrodę w nominacji "Najlepszy Program Młodzieżowy" oraz ona sama zdobyła nagrodę w nominacji "Ulubiony Pomocnik Telewizyjny". W 2011 roku zagrała Cristin (Criss) w filmie Wymiatacz. Po tym jak serial iCarly skończył się w listopadzie 2012, Jennette gra w nowym serialu Sam i Cat, który jest kontynuacją iCarly oraz serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo, w którym gra jej przyjaciółka Ariana Grande. Jennette poświęca się również karierze piosenkarki jeżdżąc po całej Ameryce i grając koncerty swojego nowego utworu Generation Love. Muzyka Poza pracą na planie Jennette zajmuje się także muzyką, uwielbia muzykę krajową Country. Najczęściej tworzy covery znanych piosenek. W maju premierę miał jej debiutancki album Not That Far Away3, który według zapowiedzi miał zostać wydany już w czerwcu 2009, jednak 6 lipca McCurdy oświadczyła, że podpisała umowę z Capitol Records4. 16 kwietnia 2010 upublicznione zostały fragmenty wybranych piosenek z pierwszego albumu. Były to: "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger", i "Put Your Arms Around Someone". Piosenki zaprezentowano tak wcześnie, by fani mogli wybrać, poprzez głosowanie, która z nich powinna być wydana jako pierwszy singel i teledysk5. Wybrano utwór "Not That Far Away", który zagrano 24 maja 2010 w radiu country6. Do jej najbardziej znanych utworów należą: "Homeless Hearts" oraz "So Close"2, coraz większe zainteresowanie zyskuje utwór Not That Far Away, który został wyemitowany w amerykańskiej stacji radiowej KMLE muzyki Krajowej Country. Utwór ten doczekał się również teledysku, który Jennette nakręciła razem z wytwórnią muzyczną Capitol Records Nashville. W Styczniu 2011 odbyła się premiera utworu Generation Love który zdobył niezwykłą popularność i uznanie wśród fanów Jennette. Generation Love 29 kwietnia 2011 doczekał się również teledysku, który również został nakręcony przez wytwórnię muzyczną Capitol Records Nashville. Życie prywatne Ma trzech starszych braci: Marcusa, Dustina i Scotta. Jest ambasadorem fundacji Starpower Starlight (Światło Gwiazdy) dla dzieci, jej celem jest pomoc dzieciom w odnalezieniu ścieżki swojego życia i radości w ciężkich chwilach choroby2. 20 września 2013 zmarła na raka matka Jennette, Debra McCurdy. Dyskografia Albumy 2012: Jennette McCurdy Single 2011: Generation Love 2010: Not That Far Away 2009: So Close Filmografia Telewizja od 2014: What's Next For Sarah jako Sarah Bronson 2013-2014: Sam i Cat jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett 2013: Ben i Kate jako Bethany w odcinku "Gone Fishin'" 2012: Mega przygody Bucketa i Skinnera jako Devon 2012: Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo jako Ponnie 2011: Cupcake Wars jako ona sama 2010: Glenn Martin, DDS jako Mazy 2010: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru jako Becky 2009: True Jackson jako Pinky Turzo 2007-2012: iCarly jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett 2007: Lincoln Heights jako Beckie 2006: Krok od domu jako Stacy Johnson 2006: Will & Grace jako Lisa 2005: Zoey 101 jako Trisha Kirbey 2005: Odległy front jako Lynne 2005: The Inside jako Madison St. Clair 2003-2005: Zwariowany świat Malcolma jako Daisy/Penelope 2005: Potyczki Amy jako Amber Reid 2005: Medium jako Sara Crewson 2005: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit jako Holly Purcell 2004: Życie przede wszystkim jako Haley Campos 2004: Karen Sisco jako Josephine "Josie" Boyle 2002: CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas jako Jackie Filmy 2013: The Goree Girls jako Billie Crow 2013: Szwindel jako Savannah Drysdale 2012: Epoka lodowcowa 4: Wędrówka kontynentów 2011: Wymiatacz jako Christina "Prodigy" Saunders 2011: iCarly: Przyjęcie z Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett 2010: Fred: The Movie jako Berta 2009: iCarly leci do Japonii jako Samantha "Sam" Puckett 2008: Minor Details jako Mia Maxwell 2008: Proving Ground: From the Adventures of Captain Redlocks jako Aria Krait 2007: Ostatni dzień lata jako Dory Sorenson 2006: Against Type jako Meredith 2005: See Anthony Run jako Lucy 2004: Tygrysi rejs jako Kiley Dolan 2003: Taylor Simmons jako Amanda Simmons 2003: Hollywood Homicide jako Van Family Daughter 2002: My Daughter's Tears jako Mary Fields 2001: Shadow Fury jako Anna Markov Nominacje i Nagrody * 2005: Young Artist Awards: Najlepsza Aktorka w serialu – Gościnnie – Strong Medicine – NOMINACJA * 2008: Young Artist Awards: "Najlepsza Aktorka filmowa, Odcinek specjalny – The Last Day of Summer (Ostatni dzień lata): NOMINACJA * 2008: Young Artist Awards: "Najlepszy występ w serialu telewizyjnym Wspieranie młoda aktorka": iCarly: NOMINACJA * 2009: Young Artist Awards: "Wybitni młodzi wykonawcy w serialu TV: iCarly: NOMINACJA * 2009: Tenn Choice Awards: "Sidekick TV Choice": iCarly: NOMINACJA" * 2009: Young Artist Award: "Najlepszy występ w serialu telewizyjnym (komediowym lub dramat), Wspieranie młoda aktorka": iCarly: NOMINACJA * 2010: Young Artist Awards: "Wybitni młodzi wykonawcy w serialu TV: iCarly: NOMINACJA" * 2010: 2010 Australian Kids' Choice Awards: "LOL Award": iCarly: WYGRANA" 2011: Kids 'Choice Awards: "Favorite Sidekick TV": iCarly: WYGRANA * 2011: Teen Choice Awards: "Najlepsza artystka country": NOMINACJA 2011: Teen Choice Awards: "Choice TV: Female Scene Stealer": iCarly: NOMINACJA 2011: Australian Kids' Choice Awards: LOL Awards: iCarly: WYGRANA 2011: Brazilian Kids' Choice Awards: "Funniest Character": iCarly: WYGRANA 2012: Kids' Choice Awards: "Funniest TV Sidekick": iCarly: WYGRANA * 2013: Australian Kids' Choice Awards: "Aussie’s Fave Nick Star": NOMINACJA 2014:Kids'Choice Awards:"Favorite TV Show":Sam&Cat:WYGRANA